


European Sun

by babypancake16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Binsung in love in europe, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Changbin has obvious crush on Jisung and Jisung has obvious crush on Changbin, Crushes, Cuddles in the sea, Dudes being gay for each other, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rated "T" BC of the swear words but it's just damn, Summer, Wave-catching and other splish-splooshs, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: One night in April Jisung, his roommate, best friend, (crush) came to Changbin with the "bestest Idea he ever had!!" which was just the two of them travelling to the Europe. At first, it seemed ridiculous since they're just two broke students, but Changbin didn't sleep a lot that night and agreed just to get jumpy Sungie out of his room.But now, in the middle of July and with the European sun drying salty water off of his face, he's happy Jisung had that stupid idea.





	European Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Binsung cute love them

Jisung took a sharp inhale. That wasn't the bestest Idea, as now all of his windpipes were full of disguising salty water. Coughing didn't take long and his dying was accompanied by Changbin's laughter.

"Don't laugh at me, hyung _!!-_ -" Jisung called shrilly, spitting more sea water and harshly whipping his eyes. "See, it tastes so disguising."

"It's a big bathtub full of salt, of course it does." Changbin struggled at saying, as he was tip-toeing his way to Jisung and some of the smaller waves were hitting his face.

"Are you standing?" Changbin asked him, probably because he hated swimming in too deep.

Jisung wiggled his toes in the sand, but he had his neck stretched long above the water. It was reachable.  
"Yeah."

Changbin giggled and wiggled his way towards Jisung, wrapping his hands around his neck and hugging him tightly once he reached him. Some water splashed his face and he coughed it right into Jisung's ear.

"Sorry." Jisung couldn't be mad when Binnie apologized in that cute murmur. He could only _aww_ , wrapping his own hands around his neck and clumsily squeeze him as their cheeks squished.

"You're a baby." And again Binnie giggled and squeezed Jisung tighter, forgetting about the fact that even thought smaller, he's much more stronger and bigger than the younger and Jisung was almost suffocating under his strong arms. Not like he minded. In a way he felt more secure, relaxing into his hyung's arms and closing his eyes from the sun as water flow between them.

"I'm a baby but you're my _babie_. Baby's. _babie_." Jisung turned red as a strawberry. Or the crab they saw running through the sand dunes. His gummy smile shone brighter than the sun and Changbin noticed how Jisung curled around him, looking small, soft and round with his sun-burned nose poking Changbin's shoulder. When he looked closer he could see three freckles in almost perfect straight line on the very bridge of his nose, much darker than his skin but almost unnoticeable, since they were so small. They moved as his nose fluttered when Jisung sighed, relaxing into Changbin even more and gently wrapping his legs around his waist. Even on the dry land it was easy to carry Jisung, but now with water reaching to their necks, Jisung was lighter than a feather.

Sun hid behind clouds for a while and Changbin could finally stop squirming his eyes. They were far from the shore, far away for the waves to wash children's laughter and stressed moms into a white noise. Seagulls sometimes flew above their heads, probably thinking they're rocks they could sit on.

As another cold wave hit the side of Changbin's warm face and Jisung's wet hair tickled his neck, he took deep breath of salty air and his lips turned in content smile. For this moment, everything was just passing. Time wasn't on his mind since they arrived to the paradise and their schedules were replaced by random adventures, days spent under the sun and impulsive night swims. Changbin could say this was his best vacation in his 21 years of living. Jisung thought the same and they shared it between the long gazes and big smiles. It was five days already yet they haven't fought once, even Jisung's sulky mood after he wakes up was much more easier to deal with.

Fluttering lashes against his collar bone and then Sungie turned in his hold, one squirmed eye looking up at him. "What are you thinking' bout?" He asked softly.

Changbin looked at the sun reflecting in Jisung's eyes, thinking about how to explain all of his emotions without spilling his heart for hours. God, he was so happy here with Jisung, spending every moment with him by his side. Even the sunburns were so goddamn worth it. Even his embarrassing shrieks once their plane got into turbulences were worth it just for this one moment he is standing in the sea in Europe with someone he cares about the most hanging off of him like a koala. Wouldn't it be too much? To spill it all out here with seaweed in his bangs and sand in their underwear? Changbin had been thinking about the best way to ask Jisung out since they're both so obviously in love with each other - they're on a vacation together, on a vacation which advertisement had "For couples!" for Christ's sake - maybe this could be it? Oh god if only it didn't make him feel so nervous, his mechanism was alerting and his primary fight or flight response was kicking in when Jisung blinked confusedly at him after he hadn't answered his question.

"About the booger you have on your nose." It's a way out.

Jisung burned red and quickly whipped his nose, washing nothing off in the water. The mood wasn't there anymore, but it also wasn't awkward. Jisung let go of Changbin and was about to say something when a big wave hit him in the face and made him fall backwards, just like few moments before.

His acorn brown head vanished under the water and Changbin forgot about what he was thinking about as he started laughing again. Poor Jisung was catching all the bad luck for both of them. When his friend appeared again coughing more salt our of his lungs he was swooped under the water again. But Changbin didn't have time to laugh this time, as another wave hit him too. His surprised gasp was drowned by the sea and he crawled back up quickly, jumping on his toes to find stable ground.

Waves were much bigger and the suffocating air turned into cold breeze. It looks like a sudden storm was on it's way. That didn't make them feel disappointed thought, because that would mean one thing...

"Let's catch the waves!!" Jisung cheered, already running towards high waves where few other people were enjoying their time jumping and laughing.

Binnie swam as fast as he could. How did Jisung get there so fast? He must've been so excited.

  
"Watch out, Binnie-hyung a big one is coming!" Jisung's warming didn't come to Changbin's ears fast enough and his horizont turned upside down. His whole body did a full spin from the force and his ears dulled. Crawling to the surface was the first thing in his alert mind, Jisung's contagious laugh second.

He thankfully got the next wave, jumping high from the sand together with Jisung and doing a pirouette, lightly knocking Jisung in the stomach in the process. It went unnoticed and Jisung was pulling Changbin to the next wave right away, turning to look if his hyung was behind him when he stumbled and water hit his face. He was swooped under again, lungs full of sea water. This time his coughing was much worse and some of the salt got into his eyes. Everytime he tried to get it out, another wave hit him, until he was helplessly and blindly trying to run away.

Changbin hurried after him, lifting Sungie above water so he could clean up properly.

"Shit, I was dying." Jisung coughed some more, then his eyes crinkled with that gleam only he has. His back slouched as he imitated Boxer's stance, but with his fists comically high. "I'm 'bout to beat sea's ass up."

Changbin almost let Jisung drown again from how much he laughed. God - he looked so cute.

"What are you laughing at? Look at those guns!" And binnie really felt weak from laughter when Jisung kissed both his biceps and playfully swinged into the air.

Why the hell not? What could be strange at a grown man fighting the sea?

"Bro I'll beat the sea for you." Changbin let the younger down and got into the fighting position himself, punching the next wave straight through when it came. He got splashed by both the sea and Jisung's spit when he laughed into his direction. In few minutes, both of them tried to hold their serious face as they swinged at the waves, even going so far as Jisung screaming: "If this brash young _Ranger_ wanted a fight he could have it on the jump!" which made Changbin lose it. His stomach hurt from how much he laughed while his lungs burned, full of salt and empty of air as he wheezed for his life.

He was tired, so, so tired after the whole day of laying in the sun and morning spent sleeping after a night out. He never felt better.

How did Jisung have so much energy? But then - Changbin wasn't surprised. Even tired he just wanted to go for a swim again or try to overpower the waves. Fun came and never left.

Sun came back, shone on Jisung's wet hair, made him shut his eyes as he spat water to the side. Seeing him so relaxed, Changbin felt his heart flutter. The small distance between them felt bigger as he approached him and hugged his waist, Jisung didn't even flinch. The space between his shoulder and neck was nicely wet and cold when Changbin buried his face in it, and tasted like salt when he turned to kiss it.

Jisung didn't say anything but his fingers traced stars on Binnie's hands on his stomach.

"Do you want to go home to take some cantaloupes here to eat?" Changbin softly whispered into his hair, hopping Jisung didn't feel the light kiss he left on his crown. Jisung hummed in agreement, tilting his head back to rest at Binnie's shoulder. It didn't look comfortable.

His scarily bent neck shook when he let out quiet laugh. "Hyung, your cheeks got so sunburned. They're all red." He probably knew it wasn't the sun. Jisung looked so, _damn him_ , Adorable.

" _Aaah_ shut up, Sungie. Look at your face!" He poked the red spot on Jisung's sensitive cheek, making him squirm from his hold and groan. He had the younger rapper splash water at him in revenge, which Changbin couldn't just let be.

The playfulness was back, Jisung was shrieking while he tried to run away from his hyung, who wanted to drown him. When his giggles rang loud in Changbin's ears and sea finally calmed down, leaving the two of them be the source of waves this time, Changbin thought this night might be the best time to ask Jisung out, once they get out to win the city over. Maybe he'll do it after they dinner sitting by the rocky path next to the shore, maybe after they win the jackpot at the local arcade. The mood sets itself here, as if the universe was trying her best to get them together.

Maybe it was. Changbin wasn't complaining. He just hopped he didn't read all the signs wrong and he will leave Europe holding Jisung's hand for a different reason than being afraid of the plane crashing.

"Sungie, let's get out. I'm starting to get cold." Jisung licked his lips and grimaced, nodding his head as he hurried back to the shore. His lips definitely taste like salt, maybe they taste like his neck.

Hopefully, Changbin will know at the end of their vacation.


End file.
